Biss zum letzten Atemzug
by Pinkberrys
Summary: Ein neues Leben in einer fremden Stadt, bei fremden Menschen kann interessant sein, es kann niederschmetternd oder aufregend sein. Doch trifft man auf die falschen "Menschen", so kann es gefählicher sein als man es vielleicht im ersten Moment vermutet...
1. Abschied

Part 1

ABSCHIED

"Ich will nicht weg von hier. Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

"Aber Kleines, wir meinen es doch nur gut mit dir. Deine Eltern hätten es so gewollt!"

"Wieso kann ich nicht hier bei euch bleiben?", das Mädchen mit den strahlenden blauen Augen sah ihre Großeltern flehend an. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte als zu gehen. Hier konnte sie nicht bleiben. Ihre Großeltern lebten in einem Heim, hier war kein Platz für sie.

"Aber ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. Er ist ein Fremder für mich!", trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Ein tröstender Blick wich über das Gesicht des Großvaters: "Schätzchen, er wird sich um dich kümmern als wärst du seine eigene Tochter. Schließlich bist du seine Nichte!"

"Seine Stiefnichte!", ergänzte das blasse Mädchen, "Er gehört nichtmal richtig zur Familie!"

"Er ist der Bruder deines Stiefvaters. Er hat uns immer nur Gutes über ihn erzählt und er hat doch selbst auch eine Tochter. Sie ist in deinem Alter! Dann hättest du jemanden zum…!"

…spielen?" unterbrach sie ihre Großvater, "Ich bin keine fünf mehr!"

"Flug 264 nach Washington. Wir bitten alle Passagiere für diesen Flug sich zu Gate 45 zu begeben!", hallte es plötzlich durch einen der Lautsprecher durch die Abflughalle.

Seufzend umarmten sie ihre Enkelin. Sie verstanden die Ängste ihrer Kleinen, aber es blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl als sie fort zu schicken. Fort in eine neue Stadt, in ein neues Leben und eine ungewisse Zukunft…


	2. Der Name der Stadt?

Part 2

DER NAME DER STADT?

Dunkle Wolken standen am Himmel als das Flugzeug zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Ihr Magen rebellierte. Sie wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob es an der holprigen Landung lag oder an der Nervosität vor den Treffen mit ihren Stiefonkel und seiner Tochter.

Die unsanfte Landung überstanden schnappte sie sich ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche um so schnell wie möglich an die frische Luft zu kommen.

Als das junge Mädchen am Förderband auf ihre beiden Koffer wartete, hatte sie noch ein wenig Zeit um nachzudenken. Zu schnell waren die letzten beiden Wochen vergangen. Zu schnell wurden alle Entscheidungen getroffen und sie hatte dabei nichts mitzureden. Der Autounfall, das Begräbnis, der Hausverkauf und nun, nun stand sie hier und wartete auf ihr Hab und Gut. Alles was sie noch hatte, war in diesen beiden Koffern. Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es wunderte sie, dass sie überhaupt noch weinen konnte, sie müsste schon längst ausgetrocknet sein, nach den letzten zwei Wochen. In diesem Moment erblickte sie einen ihrer Koffer. Sie hatte Beiden ein rotes Stretchband übergespannt. Mit aller Kraft hob sie ihn vom Förderband und wartete geduldig auf den Zweiten.

Minuten vergingen. Die Menschentraube wurde immer weniger, bis sie schließlich alleine dastand. Kein Koffer mit einem roten Band weit und Breit zu sehen. 'Hat ihn vielleicht einfach jemand mitgenommen?' Schließlich hörte das Förderband auf sich zu drehen. Verdutzt blickte sie zu der Öffnung aus der die Koffer durchgeschleust wurden. Nichts. "Toll!", murmelte das Mädchen mit den blauen Augen vor sich hin und blickte auf das große Gepäckstück vor ihr. Vor ihr stand der Koffer mit ihren Schuhen, Büchern, DVDs… Sie hatte in diesen Koffer kein einziges Kleidungsstück.

"Miss, kann ich Ihnen helfen?!" ertönte plötzlich eine freundliche Männerstimme neben ihr.

Sie blickte zur Seite, neben ihr stand ein junger Mann, ein Flughafenangestellter. Sie muss sehr verzweifelt ausgesehen habe, dass er von seinem Schalter extra zu ihr hinüber gekommen war.

"Ich hatte zwei Koffer mitgenommen. Aber eben ist nur einer auf dem Förderband gelegen!"

"Oh, verstehe. Mal sehen was ich tun kann. Kommen Sie mit zum Schalter, vielleicht finden wir ihn im Computer!"

Gesagt getan. Sie folgte ihm zu seinem Schalter und nachdem sie ihm ihre Daten und das Flugticket gegeben hatte, gab er alles in eine Suchmaske ein.

"Hmmm, ich sehe gerade dass nur ein Gepäcksstück von Ihnen mitgeflogen ist. Der andere Koffer müsste noch in LosAngeles sein. Wenn Sie mir die Adresse von Ihren Hotel geben, werden wir ihn Ihnen zukommen lassen!"

'Hotel, Kurzaufenthalt!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, 'Schön wärs!'

"Ich bleibe für längere Zeit und wohne bei meinen Onkel! Die Straße ist Minnie Peterson Road 7 in 98331!"

Der junge Mann notierte sich die Angaben. Er blickte einmal kurz auf und wiederholte die Postleitzahl: "98331? Wie ist der Name der Stadt?"

Seufzend blickte sie in Richtung Ausgang: "Forks!"


	3. Ankunft in Forks

Part 3

ANKUNFT IN FORKS

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie Charlie Swan aussah. Wie sollte sie ihn denn finden?!

Doch die Suche konnte sie sich schlussendlich sparen. Es standen nur 3 Personen am Ausgang die auf jemanden zu warten schienen. Zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Er sah fast etwas ausgemergelt aus. Groß und schlank mit Schnurrbart. War das Chief Swan?!  
"Sarah?", etwas verunsichert kam er auf das Mädchen zu.  
Sie nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln hervor zu bringen.  
"Wie war dein Flug?", er umarmte sie ganz kurz.

"Äh, ganz okay, etwas holprig!"

"Gut, dann lass uns gehen!", er zeigte zum Ausgang hinüber.  
Anscheinend war Charlie kein Mann großer Worte. Aber das kam ihr nur entgegen, sie hatte sowieso in letzter Zeit keine große Lust auf angeregte Unterhaltungen, in welcher Weise auch immer.

In einem roten Jeep fuhren sie nach Forks. Je näher sie der Stadt kamen, desto düsterer und schlechter wurde das Wetter. So kam es einem zumindest vor. Man sah kaum noch etwas vom blauen Himmel, so dicht war die Wolkendecke. "Wie geht es dir denn?", brach er schließlich die Stille.

'Wie solls mir wohl gehen?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 'Meine Eltern waren tot und ich ziehe ans andere Ende der Welt ins Nirgendwo.'  
"Bin Okay!", gab sie schließlich von sich, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.  
Charlie reagierte nicht darauf. Nungut, vielleicht war dass etwas schroff gewesen. Er konnte doch auch nichts für das Ganze hier.  
"Wo ist deine Tochter?", fragte Sarah schließlich, sie war nun doch etwas neugierig.

"Bella ist in der Schule!", Charlie zeigte nach Links, sie fuhren eben an der Forks High vorbei, "Ab morgen auch deine Schule!"

"Morgen schon?", das konnte nur ein Scherz sein.

"Jep, morgen schon!", wurde es ihr noch einmal bestätigt.

Nicht gerade erfreut wandte Sarah ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete die Häuser an denen sie vorbeifuhren. Städte wie diese kannte das Mädchen nur aus dem Fernsehen. Sie war zuvor noch nie in einer Kleinstadt gewesen. Kannte hier wirklich jeder jeden? So wie es in Kleinstädten üblich war. Wusste jemand dass sie kommen würde? Würde es überhaupt jemanden interessieren?

Sie bogen in eine Straße ein und fuhren auf ein mittelgroßes Haus zu. Es sah nicht gerade einladend aus. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass es einen neuen Anstrich vertragen hätte können. Sonst sah es aber ganz okay aus. Eine kleineVeranda und große Fenster zierten die Vorderseite des Hauses. Dahinter tiefer Wald der Sarah etwas erschaudern ließ als sie aus den Wagen stieg.

"Hier wären wir!", Charlie öffnete die Haustüre und ließ Sarah vorangehen.  
Im Haus sah es sehr gemütlich aus. Zwar etwas abgewohnt, aber man konnte sich hier sicher wohl fühlen nach einiger Zeit.

"Ich zeige dir zuerst mal dein Zimmer!", Charlie ging die Treppen hinauf und sie folgte ihm.

Oben angekommen zeigte er nach links: "Das hier ist Bellas Zimmer, hier daneben ist das Bad und hier rechts ist dann dein Zimmer!" Er öffnete die Tür. Sofort stieß ihr der Geruch frischer Farbe in die Nase. Das Zimmer war frisch gestrichen worden, in einem Pistaziengrün, die hölzernen Fenster- und Türrahmen waren weiß. Am Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch. An der Wand Gegenüber ein Bett mit Pistazienfabener Bettwäsche. Ein weißes leeres Bücherregal das sehr neu aussah stand neben dem zweiten Fenster.  
"Deine Grandma hat mir erzählt dass du sehr gerne liest, hier hast du Platz für deine ganzen Bücher!", Charlie hoffte dass sie sich in dem Zimmer wohl fühlen würde.  
Es war nett von ihm, er schien sich wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben.  
"Sieht sehr schön aus das Zimmer. Danke!", und das war ernst gemeint.

"Du kannst gerne erstmal auspacken wenn du möchtest, ich werde versuchen inzwischen etwas zu Essen zu machen. Kleiderschrank ist hier gleich hinter der Tür!"

"Ähm, ja da gibt es ein kleines Problem!", sie zeigte auf ihren Koffer, "Leider ist ein Koffer von der Fluggesellschaft nicht mitgeschickt worden. Er kommt in ein paar Tagen nach. Und das war der Koffer mit meiner Kleidung, hier hab ich nichts zum anziehen drinnen!"

Charlie schmunzelte, "Du bist zwar etwas größer als Bella, aber sie wird dir sicher etwas für morgen leihen. Nach der Schule könnt ihr dann nach Port Angeles fahren um dir etwas zum Anziehen zu besorgen!"

"Okay, Danke!"

'Ob das Bella auch recht sein wird?', fragte Sarah sich nachdem Charlie die Treppe runter verschwunden war.  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und blickte an die Decke. Tausend Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Wie würde sie sich wohl mit Bella verstehen? Was waren das für Leute die hier wohnten? Wie wird der erste Schultag morgen ablaufen? ... Und was zum Teufel ist das für ein Schatten hinter der Tür?! Blitzartig fuhr das Mädchen hoch. "Charlie?" fragte sie etwas eingeschüchtert. Da verschwand der Schatten plötzlich. Sie hörte Charlie mit dem Geschirr unten in der Küche klimpern. Er konnte es nicht gewesen sein.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Tag war schon sehr lange gewesen, sie brauchte eindeutig ihren Schlaf…


	4. Die erste Nacht

Part 4

DIE ERSTE NACHT

"Hey Dad!", Bella ließ die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

"Hunger?", Charlie zeigte auf den Topf der vor ihm auf den Herd stand.

"Ein bisschen!", bevor sie in die Küche kam lugte sie ins Wohnzimmer, niemand zu sehen. Auch in der Küche stand nur ihr Dad, "Wo ist sie denn?"

"Oben in ihren Zimmer. Du könntest sie jetzt holen, das Essen ist fertig!", Charlie sah seine Tochter bittend an.

Daraufhin wandte sich das junge Mädchen um und steuerte auf die Treppe zu. Plötzlich erschien Edward neben ihr. "Edward", flüsterte sie und blickte sich nervös nach ihren Dad um, "Wir sagten doch, später!"

"Sie schläft!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Du warst bei ihr?", misstrauisch sah sie ihren vampirischen Freund an.

"Nur ganz kurz, habe nur durch das Fenster gesehen!"

"Pass bitte auf dass sie dich nicht sieht!"

"Das hört sich an als wärst du die Ältere von uns Beiden!", Edward küsste seine Freundin schnell auf die Wange und verschwand dann wieder aus dem Fenster im Wohnzimmer wo er zuvor aufgetaucht war.

Doch Bella ließ sich nicht davon abhalten trotzdem nachzusehen. Langsam schlich sie die Treppe hinauf und zögerte kurz bevor sie sanft an Sarahs Tür klopfte. Die Türe war nur angelehnt, also stupste sie diese etwas auf. und lugte hinein. Das Mädchen lag sichtlich erschöpft auf ihren Bett und schlief. Sie sah friedlich aus. Zugern hätte Bella mit ihr gesprochen. Sie schien genauso neugierig zu sein wie ihre neue Mitbewohnerin.

Charlie und Bella beschlossen Sarah schlafen zu lassen. Morgen war der erste Schultag und es würde ein langer Tag werden.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Bella früh auf. Ihr Freund ging im Zimmer auf und ab als würde ihn etwas beschäftigen. Blinzelnd fuhr sich das Mädchen mit einer Hand über die Augen und setzte sich auf: "Edward?" Doch der ging weiter auf und ab. "Edward!", sagte sie ein zweites Mal in einem etwas kräftigeren Ton. Diesmal horchte er auf: "Ja?"

"Wieso gehst du im Zimmer auf und ab um 5:30 Uhr am Morgen?"

"Ich schlafe nicht wie du weißt!"

"Ach wirklich? Das ist mir jetzt aber neu!", Bella verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen, "Sag mir, was los ist?"

"Ich rieche nichts!", verlautbarte er schließlich.

"Was?", das Mädchen setzte sich wieder auf. "Was meinst du damit? Hast du einen Schnupfen?"

Edward konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Ach meine liebste Bella, wie ich deinen Humor liebe!"

"Das sollte kein Scherz sein!", es klang etwas gekränkt ihrerseits.

"Nein, ich meinte damit ich rieche SIE nicht!"

"Du meinst Sarah?"

"Ja, ich kann dein und Charlies und Blut riechen. Aber bei ihr, nichts!", schließlich blieb er stehen und blickte zur Tür hinüber: "Vielleicht müsste man nur etwas näher an sie ran gehen!"

"Edward!", nun sprang Bella wie von einer Hornisse gestochen aus dem Bett, "Wir wollten doch kein Risiko eingehen. Du wirst sie heute in der Schule treffen."

"Aber warum kann ich sie nicht riechen?", Edwards Miene versteifte sich, er wurde wieder nachdenklich.

"Was weiß ich, vielleicht hat sie einfach nur zu dick Parfüm aufgetragen!", sie tänzelte etwas nervös vor Edward herum, "Mach keine Dummheiten!"  
Dieser verdrehte die Augen, "Schon gut, Schon gut!", er wandte sich wieder zu Bella und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn., "Ich möchte mit Alice sprechen, vielleicht hat sie etwas gesehen!"

"Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst dass etwas faul an ihr ist?", sie schien verunsichert.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, es gibt sicher eine logische Erklärung dafür. Wir sehen uns in der Schule!", und schon war der Vampir aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock verschwunden.

"Logisch ist hier schon lange nichts mehr!", murmelte sie seufzend vor sich hin und machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad. An Schlafen war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. Edward und seine Verdächtigungen.

Ein Zimmer weiter wurde auch Sarah schön langsam wach. Sie hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen, zu viel schwirrte ihr im Kopf umher.  
Als sie sich aufsetzte dröhnte ihr Kopf. Ihr Blick fiel durch das Fenster dass ihr gegenüber lag. Der Himmel war wieder oder besser gesagt noch immer bedeckt. Es waren nur vereinzelt kleine Flecken eines blauen Himmels zu sehen. Die Sonne ließ sich hier wohl nicht gerade oft blicken. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf dass sie gestern eingeschlafen sein musste. Es war 18 Uhr als sie in Forks ankamen. Jetzt war es 6 Uhr morgens. Sie hatte ganze 12 Stunden durchgeschlafen. Dies machte sich in ihren Magen bemerkbar, er meldete sich seit sie aufgewacht war lautstark zu Wort.

Auf wackeligen Beinen trottete sie mit ihrer Toilettetasche ins Bad. An der Tür hing ein T-Shirt und ein Pulli. Bella hatte sie für Sarah bereitgelegt. Das T-Shirt war ein schlichtes Grünes, und der Pulli war hellgrau mit einer Kapuze. Nichts Aufregendes, aber besser als nichts. Seit dem Unfall vor 2 Wochen war es ihr egal was sie anzog, es interessierte sie nicht mehr wie früher. Noch vor einem Monat hätte sie so ein T-Shirt nicht einmal zum Schlafen getragen. Prada, Gucci und Co waren ihre Freunde gewesen. Erst jetzt nach diesen Verlust merkte sie wie unwichtig diese materiellen Dinge doch waren.

Bella saß schon mit ihren Dad am Frühstückstisch. Solche Szenen waren eher die Ausnahme. Meist war Charlie schon weg wenn sie zum Frühstück in die Küche kam. Er ging heute etwas später zur Arbeit, damit er noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Bella und Sarah gemeinsam verbringen konnte. Schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung wie sich die Beiden verstehen würden...


	5. Unbehagen

Part 5

UNBEHAGEN

"Guten Morgen!", Sarah war soeben in der Küche erschienen. Mit einem zögernden Lächeln ging sie auf Bella zu und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen: "Hallo Bella!"

"Hi, schön dass du da bist!", die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände, "Wie ich sehe passen dir meine Klamotten!" Sie zwinkerte Sarah zu.

"Oh ja, danke. Sitzen perfekt!"

"Setz dich.", Bella zeigte auf den Platz neben sich, "Was isst du denn so zum Frühstück? Eier, Toast, Müsli?"

"Am liebsten Müsli!", Sarah setzte sich neben Bella. Obwohl sie schlecht geschlafen hatte, dass Bella so freundlich zu ihr war, munterte sie etwas auf.

"Wie hast du geschlafen?", Charlie nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Ganz gut!", log Sarah, "Die frische Luft hier tut mir sicher gut! Aber ist es híer immer so bewölkt?"

Charlie nickte, "Ja, wir haben hier im Jahr vielleicht 50 Sonnentage, mehr sicher nicht!"

"Wow! Daran muss ich mich dann wohl erstmal gewöhnen. In L.A. hatten wir vielleicht 50 Tage im Jahr wo es ein bisschen bewölkt war!"

"Glaub mir, das geht schnell!", meinte Bella, "Als ich letztes Jahr aus Arizona herkam, ging es mir genauso!" Sie lächelte Sarah zuversichtlich zu.

"So, ich werde mich auf den Weg machen. Bella würdest du nach der Schule mit Sarah nach Port Angeles fahren, damit sie sich ein paar Sachen besorgen kann, bis ihr Koffer bei uns ankommt?", bittend sah Charlie seine Tochter an.  
So konnte Bella schlecht Nein sagen, wenn Sarah direkt neben ihr saß. Eigentlich hatte Alice Bella zu den Cullens eingeladen nach der Schule, aber dann sagte sie eben ab. Auch wenn sie es ungern tat, "Klar Dad, kein Problem!"

"Und du fährst. Wehe ich höre das Edward hinter dem Steuer sitzt. Der Junge fährt wie ein Verrückter!", ermahnte er seine Tochter.

"Schon gut, ich fahre!", Bella machte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Viel Spaß in der Schule, Sarah.", und schon war Charlie aus der Türe verschwunden.

Obwohl Sarah ihren Hunger jetzt gestillt hatte, war ihr noch immer flau im Magen. Sie musste feststellen dass es an der Nervosität des ersten Schultags lag. Wenigstens hatte sie Bella. Jemanden schon zu kennen konnte nur von Vorteil sein.

"Also, wollen wir los?", Bella stand auf und stellte die Müslischüsseln in die Spüle.

Sarah atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus: "Los geht's!"

Die Beiden schnappten sich ihre Mäntel und Rucksäcke. Auf den Weg zu Bellas Wagen, wandte Sarah ihren Blick auf den Wald hinter dem Haus. Irgendetwas beunruhigte sie, wieder kam dieser kalte Schauer über sie. "Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Bella als sie das leicht verstörte Gesicht ihrer "Stief"-Cousine sah.

"Ach nichts. Ich muss mich nur erst an die Gegend hier gewöhnen!", sie stieg in den Wagen, "Tolles Auto übrigens!"

"Danke, Charlie hat ihn mir letztes Jahr geschenkt!", Bella startete den Wagen und fuhr aus der Einfahrt, "Aber du hattest doch sicher einen besseren Wagen in LosAngeles oder?"

Im ersten Moment glaubte Sarah etwas Sarkasmus in Bellas Stimme gehört zu haben. Ob es wirklich so war konnte sie nicht sagen, aber sie schätzte Bella nicht so ein. "Es war ein BMW!", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "Aber mit dem würde ich hier sicher mal wo stecken bleiben." So ganz abfinden konnte sie sich noch immer nicht mit ihrer neuen Heimat. Das Wetter drückte dem Mädchen aufs Gemüt.  
Bella wusste nicht so wirklich über was sie sich mit Sarah unterhalten sollte. Sie war selbst noch etwas überrumpelt von der ganzen Situation. Hat sie doch selbst erst vor ein paar Tagen erfahren dass ihre Cousine, von der sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte, zu ihnen ziehen würde. Bella war einfach nicht der Typ aus dem die Fragen nur so heraussprudelten. Schließlich kamen sie auch schon an der Forks High an.

Bella parkte den Wagen ein. Währenddessen beobachtete Sarah nervös das Treiben auf den Schulparkplatz. 'Oh Gott, bitte lass diesen Tag schnell vorübergehen!'

"Keine Angst, das überstehst du schon. Die Meisten hier sind wirklich nett!", machte ihr Bella Mut bevor sie aus dem Auto stieg. Seufzend folgte Sarah ihr und stieg ebenfalls aus. Kaum war sie ausgestiegen trat dass ein vor dem sie sich fürchtete. Alle Blicke hafteten an ihr. Die Neue war da. Ihr langes Schokobraunes Haar wehte ihr ins Gesicht als sie mit Bella in flotten Schritt über den Parkplatz ging. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Bella stehen und sah sich nach den silbernen Volvo um. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Sarah wollte fragen nach wem sie Ausschau hielt, doch sie ließ es, die Blicke schnürten ihr die Kehle zu.

"Hallo Bella!", Mike war soeben zwischen den Beiden erschienen, "Hallo Sarah, ich bin Mike, Mike Newton!" Das neue Mädchen fühlte sich im ersten Moment etwas überrumpelt, fand seine Art und Weise aber sympathisch, "Hallo Mike!"

"Ist Bella auch nett zu dir? Hast du ein eigenes Zimmer oder musst du in der Garage schlafen? Wie sieht denn dein Stundenplan aus? Wo…!"

"Mike!", Bella unterbrach ihn, Sarah konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Schon gut!", meinte dieser als im gleichen Moment das Klingeln einsetzte, "Ich muss in die Klasse. Die Fragen möchte ich aber alle noch beantwortet haben!" Daraufhin verschwand er auch schon im nächsten Klassenraum.

"Das ist ja ein witziger Kerl!", stellte Sarah fest.

"Ja, Mike wie er leibt und lebt!", Bella musste Grinsen, "So hier ist das Sekretariat, dort bekommst du deinen Stundenplan. Kommst du zurecht?"

"Ich denke schon. Danke dir!"

"Okay, dann sehen wir uns spätestens in der Mittagspause in der Cafeteria, falls wir bis dahin keinen Kurs gemeinsam haben. Du schaffst das schon. Bis später!", Bella legte ihr noch kurz die Hand auf die Schulter bevor sie sich in Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers machte.

Sarah drehte sich zur Sekretariatstür um und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als sie merkte dass jemand hinter ihr stand. "Das ist nicht gerade die feine englische Art sich so anzuschleichen!", fuhr sie den Jungen völlig erschrocken an. Doch kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Erst jetzt erblickte sie diese dunklen Augen. Sie waren fast Schwarz. Augen die aus einem völlig bleichen, aber anmutigen, wunderschönen Gesicht hervorstachen und sie forschend ansahen. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, er starrte sie einfach weiter an. Wie hypnotisierend wirkte sein Blick. Sarah spürte wieder dieses Gefühl von Unbehagen, dass sie überkam wenn sie in den Wald hinter dem Haus blickte. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. So schnell sie konnte wandte sie den Blick ab und verschwand im Sekretariat. Die Dame hinter dem großen Schreibtisch sah Sarah besorgt an: "Kindchen, ist alles in Ordnung?"


	6. Seltsame Menschen

Part 6

SELTSAME MENSCHEN

"Alles okay!", Sarah versuchte ein Lächeln hervorzubringen. Was war denn dass eben gewesen?  
Ihr Herz pochte noch immer wie wild als sie sich zu der Dame hinter den Schreibtisch gesellte.

"Sie müssen Sarah Mitchell sein, liege ich da recht in der Annahme?", Mrs, Jenson, so hieß sie, war sehr freundlich zu der sichtlich eingeschüchterten neuen Schülerin.

"Ja!"

"Ihr Onkel hat sie schon angemeldet. Ich habe hier noch Ihren Stundenplan. Sie haben zusätzlich 3 Wahlfächer!", Mrs. Jenson überreichte Sarah eine Liste mit den 10 Fächern, aus der sie sich 3 aussuchen konnte. Sie wählte Französisch, Kunstgeschichte und Musik. Außerdem meldete sie sich noch für die Theatergruppe an, die es seit diesem Schuljahr neu gab. Sie war schon von klein an immer bei den Theatergruppen in ihren Schulen dabei gewesen. Es gefiel ihr in andere Rollen zu schlüpfen, ab und zu einfach jemand anders zu sein.

"Oh, da wird sich Mrs. Cullen freuen, dass sich eine weitere Schülerin für die Theatergruppe gemeldet hat!", bemerkte Mrs. Jenson als sie Sarahs Liste betrachtete, "Diesen Samstag findet ein Vorsprechen für das erste Theater Stück statt dass hier an der Schule stattfindet. Vielleicht möchten Sie ja mitmachen. Die Anmeldefrist ist zwar schon vorüber, aber Mrs. Cullen würde sicher eine Ausnahme machen!"  
Sarah schluckte, sie fand das noch etwas früh. Sollte sie sich nicht zuerst einmal richtig einleben bevor sie an solchen Veranstaltungen teilnimmt? Andererseits war es eine gute Ablenkung für sie um die geschehenen Dinge zu mindest für einige Zeit etwas vergessen zu können, "Danke ich werde es mir überlegen."

"Schön!", die Sekretärin war sichtlich erfreut über das Interesse and der Theatergruppe. Ihrer Meinung nach verbrachte die Jugend so und so zuviel vor den Fernseher anstatt sich wichtigeren Dingen zu widmen, "So, hier ist Ihr Stundenplan. Sie habe jetzt Mathematik!"

'Na toll!', schoss es Sarah durch den Kopf. Sie war eine absolute Niete in Mathematik.

"Danach haben Sie Musik und danach zwei Stunden Sport!", Sarah bekam ihren Stundenplan überreicht. Der Vormittag hörte sich bis auf Mathematik sehr gut an. Musik und Sport waren eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer.

"Falls Sie etwas brauchen, schauen Sie einfach hier rein. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für meine Schüler!", freundlich blinzelte ihr die alte Dame zu.  
So etwas kannte Sarah nicht von ihren alten Schulen. Es waren zwar teure Privatschulen gewesen, aber dort war eher das Motto der Lehrer und Direktoren "Hast du ein Problem - Kümmere dich selbst darum und lass mich damit in Frieden". Dies war also ein eindeutiger Pluspunkt für die Kleinstadt.

"Danke!", Sarah stand auf und blickte auf den Schulplan, der auf der Rückseite des Stundenplans gezeichnet war und versuchte darauf das Klassenzimmer zu finden.

"Gleich wenn Sie hier hinaus gehen, das zweite Zimmer links!"

"Danke!", erleichtert verließ die neue Schülerin der Forks High das Sekretariat und ging zu ihren Klassenzimmer hinüber. Eins stand fest, Bella saß nicht dort drinnen, ihr Weg führte sie vorhin in eine andere Richtung. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann klopfte sie zaghaft an die Tür und als sie ein "Herein!" hörte, öffnete sie langsam die Tür.

"Ah, Sie müssen Ms. Sarah Mitchell sein!", ein kleiner dicklicher Mann, ende 40 mit einer Hornbrille auf der Nase kam sofort zu Sarah hinüber und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

"Guten Tag!", sagte sich eingeschüchtert. Ihr Blick nur auf den Lehrer gehaftet, in der Hoffnung sie würde die Blicke ihrer neuen Mitschüler nicht spüren. Doch dies funktionierte nur für kurze Zeit. Früher oder später musste sie sich zur Klasse wenden.

"Ich bin Mr. Crawford. Dort hinten beim Fenster, neben Mike ist noch ein Platz frei!", der Lehrer zeigte in die vorletzte Reihe. Dort saß der Junge den sie vorhin am Gang mit Bella getroffen hatte und grinste ihr freundlich entgegen. Sarah fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen. Sie kannte ihn zwar nicht, aber sie sind sich zumindest schon einmal begegnet und sie wusste dass er ganz okay zu sein schien.

Als sie durch den Mittelgang nach hinten ging versuchte sie ihren Blick nicht allzu weit durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen. Doch dieses eine Mädchen, mit den kurzen dunklen Haaren, die ihr nach Links und Rechts vom Kopf standen, sah sie an. Dieses Mädchen lächelte Sarah an als würde sie sie schon kennen. "Hallo!", sagte sie mit einer fröhlichen Stimme als die neue Schülerin an ihr vorbeikam. Etwas unsicher versuchte sie zu lächeln, doch Wort bekam sie Keines heraus.

Sie setzte sich neben Mike, der sie sofort wieder mit Fragen bombardierte. Während sie ganz leicht genervt den Fragen lauschte, lugte sie kurz an Mike vorbei. Das Mädchen von vorhin mit den dunklen Haaren und Topazfarbenen Augen lächelte ihr noch immer zu. Erst als Mr. Crawford die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller forderte, damit er mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte, wandte sie ihren Blick von Sarah ab und auch Mike hielt zum ersten Mal seit Sarah ihn traf den Mund.

'Seltsame Menschen gibt es hier!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie noch einmal zu dem lächelnden Mädchen sah…


	7. Klavierstunden

Part 7

KLAVIERSTUNDEN

Die Stunde verging schneller als Sarah dachte. Während sie versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen, beantwortete sie nebenbei noch Mikes Fragen und versuchte dabei das Mädchen, dass immer wieder in ihre Richtung sah, nicht zu beachten. Dies alles auf einmal zu tun war nicht gerade einfach.

Als es zur Pause klingelte war Sarah erleichtert, nun konnte sie "flüchten". Mike bestand aber darauf sie zum Musikraum zu bringen. Also hatte sie gar keine andere Wahl.  
"Hast du schon ein Auto?", wollte Mike wissen, kurz bevor die Beiden beim Musikzimmer ankamen.

"Ein Auto?", darüber hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

"Naja, hier gibt es den Schulbus und eine einzige Buslinie, das wars. Es sei denn du kannst Bella jedes Mal überreden dich zu chauffieren!"

"Hmmm!", da hatte er allerdings recht. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr einiges an Geld hinterlassen. Sollte also kein Problem werden einen Wagen zu kaufen. Aber woher?!

Da klingelte es auch schon wieder.

"Bis später!", Mike verschwand mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sarah seufzte als sie in das Klassenzimmer trat. Alles noch einmal von vorne. Doch sie war überrascht als sie den Raum betrat. Da saßen gerade einmal sieben Schüler. Der Lehrer war noch nicht da, also ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen um nach einen geeigneten leeren Platz zu suchen. Doch plötzlich blieb sie an einem Augenpaar hängen dass ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es war der Junge der ihr vor dem Sekretariat begegnet war. Sein Blick war genauso starr wie zuvor. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und das Gesicht verkrampft. Ohne weiter viel nachzudenken, ging sie nach hinten, in die letzte Reihe. So weit es geht weg von ihm. Doch als sie sich gerade setzen wollte, unterbrach eine Stimme ihr Vorhaben: "Ah, ein neues Gesicht!" Mr. Baker, der Musiklehrer war soeben in den Raum gekommen: "Was wollen Sie denn da hinten? Kommen Sie nach vorne! Wir beißen schon nicht!" Der Junge mit dem eisigen Blick musste schmunzeln.

Sarah hatte keine andere Wahl und setzte sich hinter den Jungen. Eine Welle von Unbehagen stürzte über sie herein, als sie merkte dass sie von ihm beobachtet wurde.

"Wollen Sie sich ncht vielleicht vorstellen? Wo kommen Sie her?", Mr. Baker deutete dass sie aufstehen solle. Er lehnte sich inzwischen am Lehrertisch an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

'Nein, nein, bitte nicht!', schrie sie innerlich und spürte wie ihr Gesicht langsam die Farbe einer Tomate annahm, als sie aufstand. "Ähm!", verlegen sah sie zu Boden und zupfte nervös am Ärmel des grauen Pullis, "Ich heiße Sarah Mitchell, bin 17 Jahre alt und komme aus Los Angeles!" Sie machte eine Pause. Was sollte sie noch erzählen?  
Doch dem Blick des Lehrers nach, war dass noch nicht genug.  
"Ich, ähm..", stammelte sie weiter. Der Grund weswegen sie hier war ging niemanden etwas. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, "Ich spiele seit 3 Jahren Klavier, deswegen hab ich mir auch den Kurs ausgesucht. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch etwas dazu lernen!" Der Junge vor ihr wurde hellhörig.

"Seit 3 Jahren also! Vielleicht können sie uns einmal etwas vorspielen!.... Danke erstmal!"

Erleichtert ließ sie sich wieder in ihren Stuhl fallen. Ihr vorderer Sitznachbar sah sie nun zwar nicht mehr an, sie spürte allerdings noch immer seinen Blick auf ihr. Was war los mit dem Kerl?

Trotz dieses unguten Gefühls war der Musikunterricht interessant. Mr. Baker erzählte dass er einmal in einer Band mitgespielt hat, die die Vor-Vorgruppe von Aerosmith war. Wirklich beeindruckend.  
Während er weiter erzählte wanderte der Blick des Jungen immer wieder auf Sarah. Sie versuchte starr auf den Lehrer zu achten. 'Bloß nichts anmerken lassen!', ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Doch nach einiger Zeit war es kaum noch auszuhalten. Sie musste etwas tun, die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers kurz auf sie lenken, damit er wegsah. Egal was, er sollte nur aufhören sie anzusehen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hob sie die Hand.  
"Ähm, ja Ms. Mitchell?!", Mr. Baker sah sie fragend an und der Junge ließ tatsächlich den Blick von ihr fallen.

Erleichtert ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken.

"Ms. Mitchell?", fragte der Lehrer abermals als nichts von ihr kam.

Tja, das war eine blöde Situation. Sie hätte sich vorher eine Frage ausdenken sollen. In ihren Gehirn ratterte es. Irgendetwas musste sie finden, "Ich wollte fragen ob es vielleicht die Möglichkeit gibt hier im Ort oder in der Schule Klavierunterricht zu bekommen. Ich hatte immer einmal in der Woche eine Klavierstunde!" Wenigstens war das nicht gelogen und es interessierte sie tatsächlich.

Mr. Baker begann zu grübeln: "Also hier kenne ich leider niemanden der Unterricht gibt. Port Angeles ist da der nächste Ort, der ist aber ein Weilchen von hier entfernt. Ich selbst spiele zwar etwas Klavier, bin aber mehr der Gitarre mächtig!" Er überlegte einen Moment. Dann plötzlich, man sah es ihm an, hatte er eine Idee: "Mr. Cullen!" Die Miene des Lehrers erhellte sich. Der Junge vor mir sah blitzartig auf.

"Ihr Vater hat mir erzählt, als ich letzte Woche mit meiner Tochter im Krankenhaus war, dass Sie schon seit ihren 6 Lebensjahr Klavierspielen! Stimmt dass?"

Der Junge mit dem bleichen Gesicht nickte. Er ahnte was Mr. Baker vor hatte und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

"Da Sie die letzten Jahre kaum an einer freiwilligen Schulaktivität Interesse gezeigt haben, wäre dass doch einmal eine gute Möglichkeit zu beweisen dass es da doch einen Funken Interesse gibt. Gute Noten sind nicht alles!"

Sarah schluckte. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht, es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt?

Der Lehrer wartete auf eine Antwort des Schülers, "Sie könnten doch so nett sein und eine Stunde in der Woche aufbringen um einer neuen Mitschülerin zu helfen! Vielleicht steigen ihre Sympathiepunkte dadurch!"

"Als ob ich das nötig hätte!", murmelte der Junge vor sich hin.

Die neue Schülerin versuchte die Situation zu ihren Gunsten zu retten, "Es ist ja nicht so dringend. Ich möchte sowieso bald einmal nach Port Angeles fahren, vielleicht finde ich dort…!" Doch der Lehrer schnitt ihr das Wort im Munde ab: "Mr. Cullen?" Mit einem fordernden ernsten Blick sah er seinen Schüler an. Sarah spürte wie die Wut in dem Jungen aufstieg, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.  
"Hab ich denn eine Wahl?", gab er schließlich mit tiefer Stimme von sich.

'Doch, doch, die hast du!', dachte sie sich, 'Sag einfach Nein!'  
Doch ihre Hoffnung war vergebens. Mr. Baker nickte Siegessicher: "Nun gut, sie haben ihre Unterrichtsstunde jede Woche Ms. Mitchell !" Freundlich lächelte er ihr zu, während der Junge vor ihr kurz davor war zu explodieren…


	8. Das Anhängsel

Part 8

DAS ANHÄNGSEL

Kaum hatte es zur Pause geläutet, verschwand der Junge sofort aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sarah musste erst einmal schlucken. Dieser Tag verlief bis jetzt alles andere als gut. So war das nicht geplant.

"Hi!" Hörte sie plötzlich jemanden sagen als sie den Klassenraum verließ. Das Mädchen von Mathe stand vor ihr und lächelte sie wieder an. Hinter ihr stand ein Junge ungefähr im gleichen Alter, mit blonden gewellten Haaren und einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Hallo!", sagte Sarah nur und ging zu ihren Spind, der genau gegenüber des Klassenzimmers lag.  
"Ich bin Alice!", hörte sie wieder hinter sich, "Und das ist mein Freund Jasper!"  
Die neue Schülerin wandte sich um. Was war mit dem Mädchen los? Wieso rückte sie ihr so auf die Pelle? "Ähm, ja, schön euch kennen zu lernen!", daraufhin schloss sie ihren Spind und machte sich auf in Richtung Sporthalle. Nur wo war diese? Grübelnd blieb sie stehen und blickte nachdenklich den Gang entlang.

"Die Treppen hinunter und dann rechts!", rief Alice ihr zu, "Du hast doch jetzt Sport oder?"

Überrascht sah sie das zierliche Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren an: "Ja, danke!" So schnell sie konnte machte sie sich auf zur Sporthalle. Was war los hier mit den Leuten? 'Der Eine würde mir anscheinend am liebsten an den Kragen und die Andere ist mir Verfallen?', kopfschüttelnd zog sie sich um und machte sich auf in die Sporthalle, 'Hoffentlich gab es hier etwas zur Ablenkung. Irgendeine Sportart bei der ich mich austoben kann!'

"Hallo Sarah!", Alice war soeben wieder hinter ihr erschienen, ebenfalls in Sportkleidung.

"Ich wusste gar nicht dass ich meinen Namen erwähnt hatte!"

"Ach, jeder weiß hier wie du heißt!", sie lächelte Sarah an, während sie einen Baseballschläger zwischen ihren Händen hin und her schwingen ließ.

"Das wusste ich nicht!"

"Neuigkeiten sprechen sich hier schnell herum!"

"So meine Damen und Herren, bitte Ruhe!", Ms. Miller, die Sportlehrerin betrat den Saal, "Heute spielen wir einmal Baseball!" Ein raunen ging durch die Mädchenrunde. Die Jungs, die heute ausnahmsweise mal mit den Mädchen mitspielen durften, waren begeistert.

"Hey Sarah!", Mike gesellte sich neben sie, "Ich darf ein Team wählen. Spielst du gut?"

"Naja, ich war in meinem Team zumindest nicht die Schlechteste!"

"Team? Dann gehörst du schon mir!", er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand dann in die Spielmitte, wo auch schon Alice stand.

"Ladys first!", rief Ms. Miller und zeigte zu Alice. Sarah hatte eine böse Vorahnung.

Alice schwang wieder ihren Baseballschläger: "Ich nehme….Sarah!" Grinsend sah sie die neue Schülerin an. 'Das war ja klar!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Mike sah ebenso begeistert aus wie Sarah. Leicht genervt begab sie sich in Richtung Alice, während die Auswahl weiter ging.

Das Spiel begann. "Du schlägst zuerst, Sarah!", rief Alice und warf ihr den Schläger zu.

"Gerne doch!", das ließ sie sich nicht zwei Mal sagen, den das war ihre Paradedisziplin.

"Los geht's!", Ms. Miller pfiff einmal und schon begann das Spiel.

Mike nahm den Ball, holte aus und warf ihn so fest er konnte in Sarah's Richtung. Diese hatte absolut keine Probleme den Ball zu treffen. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie auf den kleinen Ball. Der Baseball flog mit solch einer Kraft durch die Luft, dass er über die Zuscherbühne hinweg flog und eines der Fenster durchbrach dass am anderen Ende der Sporthalle lag. Staunende Blicke auf der einen Seite, Argwöhnische auf der Anderen. Sarah lief ihre Runde zu Ende und sie machte den ersten Punkt.

"Gut gemacht!", rief ihr Alice lächelnd zu. Und zum ersten Mal heute, nervte ihr Lächeln die neue Schülerin nicht...


	9. Kräftemessen

_Autors Note: Ich wollte mich hier einmal wieder für eure Kommentare bedanken. Es freut mich dass ein paar Wenigen meine Geschichte gefällt. Kritik, egal ob Positiv oder Negativ, spornt mich zum Schreiben an. Also lasst mir Bitte immer mal wieder eine Review da.  
Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel....Pinkberry_

_------------------------------  
_

Part 9

KÄFTEMESSEN

"Wo kommt der denn her?", Emmet hob den Baseball auf, der durch das Fenster der Turnhalle prallte und gerade eben auf den Boden des Schulparkplatzes gelandet war.

Sein und Edwards Blick fielen sofort auf die Sporthalle: "Alice wird es doch nicht übertreiben, oder?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf: "Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!"

"Aber wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein?"

"Wer sollte was gewesen sein?", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Bella war mit einigen Büchern im Arm, hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.

"Emmet glaubt das Alice ihre aussergewöhnlichen Baseballfähigkeiten vorführt!", daraufhin verdrehte der Vampir mit den bronzenen Haar die Augen.

Bella blickte auf den Baseball und dann zur Turnhalle hinüber: "Schwer vorstellbar!"

"Ich wiederhole meine Frage abermals: Wer soll es sonst gewesen sein?", Emmet schien genervt.

"Keine Ahnung!", das junge Mädchen mit den blassen Gesicht zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich daraufhin an Edward, "Bleibt es dabei dass du heute Abend zu uns kommst?"

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Edward starrte gebannt zur Tunrhalle hinüber. Seine Sinne waren scharf. Zu Neugierig machte ihm die Sache mit dem Baseball.

"Edward?"

"Tut mir leid Bella, ich war kurz im Gedanken.", sein Blick ruhte nun wieder auf seiner Menschenfreundin, "Was meintest du?"

"Heute Abend, Charlies Geburtstag. Du wolltest doch kommen, oder?"

"Ich...!", er kam ins stocken, "Ich weiss nicht so recht!"

Bella wurde hellhörig, es war doch seine eigene Idee gewesen, gemeinsam Charlies Geburtstag zu feiern. Er wollte höflich sein und hoffte damit zumindest ein glitzekleines bisschen von Charlies Sympathie abzubekommen.

"Okay, du musst ja nicht wenn du nicht willst, ich dachte nur...!"

"Nein, Bella!", unterbrach er sie, "Ich möchte sehr gerne kommen, aber ich will vorher noch etwas klären. Diese eine Sache lässt mir keine Ruhe!"

"Diese eine Sache!", wiederholte Bella. Dieser Satz machte sie stutzig, "Und du willst mir nicht verraten was diese Sache ist?"

Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

"Alles klar...wieder etwas über dass du nicht sprechen möchtest!"

"Ich möchte dich nur nicht unnötig aufregen!", Edward fuhr Bella sanft über die Wange. Doch diese war misstrauisch: "Ich habe das ungute Gefühl dass das Ganze etwas mit einer gewissen Person zu tun hat die seit gestern bei uns wohnt. Liege ich da richtig in der Annahme?" Sie hatte ihn durchschaut, wie so oft.

"Bella...!", begann Edward besänftigend, "Ich will doch nur herausfinden warum wir sie nicht riechen können!"

"Wieso ist das denn so wichtig?!"

Emmet beobachtete die Szene, während er den Baseball in seinem Händen hin und her warf.

"Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben!", nun klang Edward schon ein klein wenig gereizt.

Bella atmete einmal tief durch: "Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn dich davon abbringen zu wollen, hab ich recht?"

Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort.

"Gut, wir sehen uns in Bio! Machs gut Emmet!", Bella wandte sich verärgert um stapfte zurück ins Schulgebäude.

Seufzend blickte Edward wieder zur Turnhalle hinüber.

"Gehen wir nachsehen!", schlug Emmet vor der nun den Ball auf seiner Fingerspitze balancierte.

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen waren die beiden auch schon vor der Halle angekommen. Edward öffnete die Tür und trat mit Emmet ein.

"Schuhe ausziehen!", rief Miss Miller plötzlich mit lauter Stimme durch den ganzen Saal, "Straßenschuhe sind hier verboten!"

Sofort waren die beiden jungen Männer der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Genau das wollte Edward eigentlich vermeiden, er wollte lieber still und leise den rest der Stunde beobachten.

"Es tut uns sehr leid Ms. Miller, wir werden sie sofort ausziehen!", mit einem freundlichen Lächeln sah er die Sportlehrerin an.

Diese schmolz sichtlich dahin und wandte ihren Blick sofort wieder ab zu ihren Schülern, ehe sie vielleicht noch gar rot wurde. Tja, sogar manchen Lehrerinen schien Edward den Kopf zu verdrehen. Man konnte es niemanden übelnehmen.

Sarahs Magen rebellierte als sie den jungen Mann erblickte, der sich eben auf der Zuschauertribüne niederließ. "Heute bleib ich aber auch vor nichts verschont!", murmelte sie kaum hörbar vor sich hin.

"Alles okay mit dir?", Mike war soeben hinter ihr aufgetaucht und erschreckte sie damit sichtlich.

"Ähm, ja ja, danke mir gehts gut!", ihr Blick fiel zu Edward hinüber der sie mit Adleraugen beobachtete. Sein Blick hielt ihren fest und sie hielt im Stand. Sarah fühlte wie ihren Körper ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr und sie wusste ganz genau das er die Ursache dafür war. In ihren Kopf begann es plötzlich zu pochen. Doch sie hielt dem Blick stand.

Edward konnte sich noch so sehr konzentrieren, es funktionierte nicht. Als würde sie eine Wand um ihre Gedanken bauen. Kein noch so kleines bisschen drang zu ihm durch.

Das Pochen im Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens wurde immer stärker. Das Pochen ging in ein Stechen über. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Es war zuviel. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen. Sie sank auf ihre Knie. Dumpfe, aufgebrachte Stimmen näherten sich ihr. Und dann, dann war alles still...


End file.
